The Survivors
by bandgeek18
Summary: Being the only one is hard. No one knows that like the Orion. But he soon meets someone else who is the last one. Someone who understands his pain. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or Doctor Who. Sadly.

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Hello! This is my first cross-over fic, so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Orion sat on the hill just outside the city; staring up at the sky pensively. He sighed in sadness, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt a familiar pull of sadness in his heart. The sadness and longing of his home planet. He heard a sound from behind him suddenly. It wasn't someone sneaking up on him exactly. It was a whooshing sound. A continuous whooshing sound. He turned around and got to his feet in a hurry.

A blue box materialized behind him. He studied it when the whooshing stopped and the whole box was tangible. "Police box," he read. "Police box? I've never seen one of those around here before." He stepped back a little when the door opened. He saw a tall man dressed like on of the rnagers teachers at their school..._He looks like Mr. Burley._

The man leaned against the side with his arms crossed lazily. "Hello."

"Hi. Who are you?"

"My name's the Doctor." The man walked out of the doorway and stood a few feet from the silver ranger.

"Are you a part of the armada?"

"No. I'm friendly. Actually, I just wanted to drop in and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes."

"Um...ok. I guess. Doctor..."

The Doctor smiled and snapped his fingers, making the doors on his 'police box' close. He and Orion sat down side-by-side on the grassy hill. "My name's Orion by the way."

"I know."

"How?"

"I've been watching you."

"Me? Why?"

The doctor sighed. "Because I know how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"To be the last one."

"Oh that." Orion sighed and laid down on his back won't his hands behind his head. The Doctor copied him. "What happened to you?"

The Doctor hesitated then said quietly, "There was a war. My people, the time lords, and my planet, Galifrey, were destroyed. All of them. Gone."

"I'm sorry. I kind of lost my home the same way. It never goes way, you know. Watching everything and everyone you know burn away like its nothing. Blasted into nothingness."

"I know. And when you sleep you can still see it."

Orion nodded. "It's a crushing kind of loneliness. Being the last of your kind. I'm the only Andresian in the whole universe. The only person who speaks my language is a little robot."

The doctor sat up suddenly and smiled. "I have an idea."

"What?" Orion asked.

The doctor grabbed his hand. "Come on!" He pulled the silver ranger to his feet and over to his blue box. "Ok, before we go in, just think of something in your native language."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Ok. A story anything. Ok?"

Orion hesitated, but was intrigued by the man's excitement. "Ok."

The doctor nodded and opens the door, pulling Orion inside. _Wow,_ he thought, using Andresian. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"I know."

Orion turned around and stared at the Doctor in amazement. "You...you just spoke in Andresian."

"Well, that's the T.A.R.D.I.S. translating. She's my ship. Gets inside your head and translates languages for you."

"Wow. So, I can hear you in Andresian now?"

"Yes."

"Can you hear me in your language? Or is your language English?"

"No, I can hear you in Gallifreyan. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Orion leaned against the railing behind him. "But it makes me homesick."

"I know." The doctor leaned on the center console. "It isn't easy being the survivor."

"I don't feel like a survivor. It's weird, because Earth is a nice planet. And all my friends are nice and they're amazing. But I miss my old friends. My family. I miss the big festivals we'd have full of dancing and games and food. I like it enough here on Earth, but I don't know if it could ever be home. Not like Andresia."

"I know. And Earth doesn't have to replace your home planet. You can keep it alive inside of you. The good memories are the ones you have to hold onto. Because nothing is very really gone. I'm sure if you look hard enough you can find Andresian qualities in your friends."

"Do find time lord qualities in yours?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yes. I do. Maybe that's what draws me to them."

"Maybe. I just have to fight the armada. I have to avenge my people. And my home."

"I understand. Just remember that you must protect the Earth."

"I will. I'll give anything to protect this planet and it's people from the fate mine suffered."

"I know how that feels. I'm the same way. I just deal more with aliens attacking on the other side of the world."

"Sometimes I think this is all a dream. I'll wake up and be home and it'll be time to go mining."

"It's almost better than a dream. It's a brand new life."

"A chance to make things different. A chance to do better."

"Exactly."

Orion smiled. This doctor man seemed to understand him completely. "Well, I should be going. I don't want to keep you."

"Anytime." The doctor walked Orion to the door. "And Orion?"

"Yeah?"

"I know the lonliness is bad. It's like a gaping hole inside of you that will never be better. But you can make it better. You can make so its almost gone. Just let your friends in, and we're never really alone. Just remember that the aliens like us are here for a reason. It helps me cope to think I have a real purpose now."

Orion nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Good-bye Orion of Andresia. I hope we meet again."

"Good-bye Doctor of Galifrey."

The doctor gave him one last, sad smile and shut the door to his box. Orion stopped back as the whirring sound started. He watched as it started to fade and within a few seconds was gone; leaving him alone on the hilltop again. He went and sat back down where he had been originally and looked up at the stars.


End file.
